percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lanze Augustin
History Lanze Augustin was born to Harmonia and Dayvi Augustin, a French-South Korean engineer. Although her father was born in Nice, France (Where his father was also born; his mother was born in Incheon, S. Korea,) Lanze was born in Manhatten, and lived most of her life in the nearby town of Joan Harbor. She is rather uncommon, seeing as Harmonia adopts most of her children (most commonly they're young demigods whom have no mortal realtives left alive,) this is because of the curse that was placed upon her by her step-father Hephaestus. This is why Lanze's cursed with always having tragic events happen to her. Before Lanze's birth and arrival at Joan Harbor, it was a rather good little town. Many people whom worked in the city resided there. However, it quickly went to the dump. Crimes covered the city, and all hope was lost from it. When she was six years old, her father was murdered when their house was broken into in the middle of the night. She was taken to live with her mother for a short amount of time. When she turned eleven years old, she was sent to Camp half blood by her mother. Now, she spends the summers and late spring time at Camp, fall at home in Joan Harbor, and the winters at college in France. Abilities Halfblood-Abilities Peace Inducement (Source) Capability The user can sense the rage and aggression in others and is able to induce peace and calm in them, deflecting the rage away. The user has the ability to spread their peaceful influence over a wide range of individuals depending on their mastery of the power. Applications *Stop riots and fights. *Fight against users with Rage Manipulation and Rage Inducement. *Calm aggressiveness in others. Limitations *May be limited to the size of the crowd and fight *Powerful enough users of Rage Manipulation and Rage Inducement may over power the user. *War Induction may overpower the user Peace Manipulation (Source) Capability User has the power to influence all forms of peace, including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved. The user can end all conflicts, including fist fights, gunfights, mass riots, and war. Applications *Achieve Inner Peace *Bliss Inducement *Cause wild animals to halt all aggression towards humans and vice versa *Order Inducement *Peace Inducement *Peace Empowerment *Serenity Inducement Limitations Opposed by War Manipulation (the result depending on both power and circumstances) War Manipulation (Source) Capability User has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. They are, naturally, extremely skilled in all form of fights, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. The user can start conflicts by influencing people or events, rise their personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. Serenity Inducement (Source) Capability The user is able to induce powerful feelings of tranquility in others, allowing one to keep others calm and peaceful. Limitations *May depend on the user's physical presence. *May only work on evil beings half the time. *Could be overpowered by Chaos Manipulation War Empowerment (Source) Capability The user is empowered by all forms of conflict, including war. The more people that are at war with each other, the more powerful the user becomes. Limitations The user can be weakened once or if peace breaks out War Inducement Capability The user gains the incredible power to invoke war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. With this power the user has full control over the city or continent that is in war and chaos at the time. Limitations *If the user is incapacitated, knocked unconscious, or killed, the effects of their power will disappear. *User's influence is limited by their level of experience with the power and may take a while to master. Happiness Inducement (Source) Capability The user is able to induce a state of joyful, cheerful delight-fullness in a target and if hostile, user can make them into their best friend and at a high level, user may gain Love Inducement. Limitations *Users of Apathy are immune. *May be overpowered by Rage Inducement and Sadness Inducement. Notes Since Harmonia is the daughter of both Aphrodite and Ares, she has a side of war aswell, harmonous acts of war. That's why some of Lanze's powers include those opposite to ones one might think she would poessess. However, she can only switch back and forth between the truly 'peaceful' ones and the truly wrathful ones once a day. It depends on which she uses first. While in Spirit Form: -All of her peace abilities, just enhanced. Plus, enlightenment. Enlightenment (Source) Capability The user can understand the meaning of everything by communicating with or understanding the mind of God, Universal Consciousness or similar source, profound spiritual understanding and/or a fundamentally changed consciousness whereby everything is perceived as a unity. This power is capable of awaking the user spiritually and mentally. Limitations *User has to be pure in order to possess this ability or purge himself from impure thoughts, note that this doesn't mean Good or Nice: several demons achieved Enlightenment in Hindu mythology. *May lose his humanity and become unable to relate with normal beings. Category:Females Category:The Spirits Category:Children of Harmonia Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigod Category:Greek Category:Original Characters Category:Capn Rin Scotts